Peril at Kings Landing : Part Two
Summary: Explore time :D (Links to the rest of the story: Prologue, Part One, Part Three, Part Four). Part Two: Welcome to Kings Landing Day One The group arrive at Kings Landing by evenfall and arrive at the The Gate of the Gods, which at this point they are stopped by some Gold Cloaks and asked to be searched for any contraband. Simonen, the night guard is then convinced by Edwin that they are not doing anything harmful or carrying anything bad and even get on his good side. Simonen explains he was meant to give House Etredes a hard time when they arrived by House Dannett because of the rumours that have been spreading. The gold cloaks then explain that there are places to stay at The Greentree Inn or on the Tourney Fields. The group decide to stay at the former and are escorted by one of the guards to the inn. They meet the innkeep, Lyle Brewer who explains he owns the establishment and also the brothel next door named "The Jade Spring" and that he encourages the party to have a good time if they please. They meet the Lugus family at this point. Naton Lugus is being loud and rowdy with his group of men, and Erik, knowing that he may face him in the tourney decides to challenge him to an arm wrestle. Erik ends up getting destroyed and loses some money from the challenge. They also meet Naton's brother, Orton. He is friendly to the party and helps them to settle in at the inn. They notice in the corner and old knight by the name of Ser Joris Landseer, he is friendly to the group and compliments their house on what they have done in the past. He also explains he has been hunting down the Fox Knight and asks if they would be interested on a hunt the next day in the evening, to which Edwin agrees. They also meet two Dornishmen by the name of Bryan Telson and Ser Gennady Shanin. Gennady explains he has a thing for one of the wores named Lidda, and had asked Bryan to try and woo her for him. However doing this Bryan ends up falling for her himself. Edwin on the prowl attempts to flirt also with Lidda, to find out she seems a little shy for a whore, and she reveals that she is only looking for a handsome man to go home with, as she is on the run from her original family. Edwin likes this prospect and asks her maybe to join him if she desires. She seems interested in this arrangement and agrees. Day Two The next day Glive wakes up to find a package with his name on it outside of the door, he opens it to reveal a dagger given to him, a very special looking dagger, but other than that doesn't at all seem that intriguing. Erik decides that while he is in Kings Landing, he wants to try and learn new ways of fighting, so he heads off in search of a tutor that could teach him. On the way a robber attempts to jump on him, however Erik is able to tell him to "Fuck off and why don't you give me your money instead". The robber is so intimidated by this and goes along with Erik's wishes. Erik then finds a swordsman by the name of Syrio Forel, who agrees to teach him the way of Water Dancing. Meanwhile Glive and Eyla head to the docks to find some sort of black market to find some poisons. They come across a man by the name of Maiyo Vierro who agrees to give them some Milk of the Poppy. After this they head to a blacksmith, and buy some more wears for themselves. During this time also, Edwin and Matteus are off to a fletcher to improve their bows and such, and also acquire better weaponry. Edwin on his way to these places comes across first a little boy crying and claiming that Edwin is his father. Neil Rivers being his name and he shows Edwin a piece of paper that proves it. However it is obvious that the paper is a fake and Neil isn't actually in fact his son, he is then taken away from the group the orphanage. On the way back to the inn they also come across an angry father and his daughter. The father, Tomas Brazier accuses Edwin of impregnating his daughter, Alyse, and demands that they are to married straight away. Edwin, confused at this prospect tells the father that he did not do this. Tomas believes Edwin and turns to Alyse who then says that she was paid to accuse Edwin of this. Tomas apologizes for the hostilities and says that if they're looking for a wife at all Alyse is always around for them. The Hunt In the evening they head back to the inn to meet up with Ser Joris. Ser Joris gets excited and says that he has been offered a challenge by The Fox Knight for one on one combat and asks the group if they are willing to come along. They agree. Bryan Telson, seeking glory also offers to come along, along with Orton who mentions that The Fox Knight owes his father for saving his life and wants to meet him to sort that out. On the way Bryan explains to the group of a sword that has been passed down his family for generations by the name of "Scorpion". He says that his father was murdered when he was younger and the sword taken, and is looking out for it in Kings Landing and asks the group to let them know if they see it anywhere. They arrive at an opening in the woods, and Orten and Ser Joris head towards The Fox Knight to begin combat with everyone else looking on. Lord Archay ends up destroying Ser Joris in combat, then turns angrily towards Orton, at which point the group charge out of the trees towards him. Archay attempts to flee but as this happens Orton catches up to him and murders him. The group are angry that he did this but Orton explains that they do not understand how much Archay owes his father. Joris is still just about alive but needs seeing to and taken back to Kings Landing. That night back at the inn, Glive shows the group the dagger he was given. Matteus inspects the dagger himself and sees that the hilt is actually hollow. He unscrews the top and inside they find a vial of clear liquid. Not knowing what it is, and of it's potential danger. Glive decides that he will go to the maester's citadel to use the equipment to find out what it is. Continue to Part Three